Dominique's Revenge
by Elliot Pole
Summary: When Dominique Weasley discovers that her boyfriend Lorcan Scamander is cheating on her to be with her cousin Rose, she seeks help from her sister Victoire in ways to get her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Dominique's Revenge**

**Chapter One**

"I named a star after you," Lorcan Scamander said, as he gazed deeply into the hazel eyes of Dominique Weasley.

"Oh, really? Is this where you tell me that you're seeing someone else?"

"I'm not seeing anyone else," Lorcan said, looking affronted. "I really named a star after you. Of course, the star in question already had a name…Vellus Gallus or something. But isn't it the thought that counts?"

"No, it isn't the thought that counts. You're seeing someone else and you want to get rid of me."

"I'd never do that to you, Dom. You know I care about you."

Dominique wanted to believe him, but he was playing with his dreadlocks. "Go be with her, whoever she is!" she shouted, getting up and stalking off, ignoring Lorcan's repetitive calls for her to come back.

Dominique used the Gryffindor fire that night after everyone else had gone to bed to speak to her sister Victoire.

"And I know he doesn't care about me anymore, and it hurts so much. How did you stand it when Teddy and you broke it off?"

"Teddy and I didn't break it off. We're still together; we just had an argument and are staying away from each other until we agree to settle our differences."

"Then why was he dancing with one of our cousins at the Yule Ball?"

"What? He never told me…who was he dancing with?"

"Um…"

"Dominique, as your sister, I demand you tell me which of our cousins Teddy Lupin was dancing with at the Yule Ball."

"Guess."

"Was it Rose?"

"Nope."

"Roxanne? Lily? Lucy? But Lily and Lucy are way too young for him…"

"It was none of those."

"Who then?"

"The one you left out."

"But…she's a prankster! Teddy is sophicated and mature…he can't like her!"

"Victoire, I'm afraid that he does like her. He was really happy when he was out there on the dance floor with her. I even heard that they kissed after the Ball, but no one I know has actually _seen _them do it, so it might just be a rumor."

Victoire's eyes seemed to be popping out of their sockets, even though her head was surrounded by flames. "How could he do this to me?"

"Easy. Men are—"

"Don't say it. You'll just be saying what thousands of other women before you have said. I think you should use this to your advantage."

There seemed to be a fire in Victoire's eye, on top of the fire she was speaking through.

"How do you mean?" Dominique asked.

"He calls you 'Dom,' doesn't he?"

"Yes…"

"Sneak up on him and the girl he is cheating on you with, and dominate them."

"Dominate? But—"

"I know what you're thinking, and yes you can, Dominique. It's in your _name, _for crying out loud."

"Well, yeah, I can probably do it to a guy, especially Lorcan…but with a girl there too? And what if it's someone I can't stand to be around, like that Ravenclaw fourth year Rowena Sedgwick?"

"You will fight your desire to leave, if that is the case. But, if Teddy Lupin is cheating on me with one of our cousins, it is very likely that Lorcan is also with one of our cousins."

"I s'pose…but I will need you to coach me."

"Consider it done. Tomorrow night, we'll meet here at the same time."

"Tomorrow? Why not right now?"

"Because I have to seethe at this news, or sulk or sob or snog some random guy in the park. Well, obviously not the latter at three a.m., but you know what I mean."

"I guess so, but you better be here."

"I will be." And with that, Victoire's head vanished from the fire.

Victoire taught Dominique about being a dominatrix the next night. "You're the one in control," she said. "Lorcan and his secret girl will be under your power. Do not let either of them escape, and do not give in to either of their demands. Remember that they are your servants and existence only for your pleasure."

"Are you sure you're not expecting me to treat them as you desire to treat Teddy and Molly if you could get your paws on them?" Dominique asked, smiling.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. The point is that someone must pay for how you were pushed aside for another girl. And you have to be the one to ensure payment is made."

After that, Victoire taught her sister about stealth tactics for catching Lorcan and his other interest completely unawares. "You must be underhanded about it, or the girl may get away before you can punish her. Lorcan might not want to escape, if he cares for you at all…but the girl, we must ensure she remains there to suffer for the hurt she has caused."

"What if she's someone I really like? How can I do anything to her if she is?"

"Hey, Molly is a great cousin, always makes me laugh…but if I were to find her and Teddy cuddling, I wouldn't hesitate to force her against a wall and keep her between my knees."

"But if the rest of the family heard you could do that to Molly…"

"Don't worry about the rest of the family, Dominique. I heard that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have been talking about what a disappointment I am. Lily thinks it's about her, since she was put in Hufflepuff, but no, they mean me. Yet you know that I am someone to look up to, otherwise you would have called off this meeting hours ago."

"Yes, Victoire. So even if it's one of our cousins, I shouldn't hesitate to subject her to this?"

"You mustn't hesitate, _especially _if it's one of our cousins."

"I'm not sure I'd be able to do it if the other girl is Lucy or Lily…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it is Lucy. If her sister thinks she can steal my man away from me, perhaps she thinks she has the right to take your man from you."

"But sweet little Lucy, she couldn't possibly…"

"Dom, listen to me. Our cousins are fun and all, but if they are stealing what is rightfully ours from under our noses, they do not deserve our pity. So even if it is Lucy, precious Lucy, you must crush her…scare her away from taking any guy who belongs to you."

"I suppose…"

"Be strong, little sis. I have faith in you. And Lorcan will respect you more afterward; doing all this will be worth it to get Lorcan back, right?"

"Of course it will," Dominique said, her eyes blazing.

"That's my girl. You do me proud. Send me an owl telling me if the operation was a success."

"I will. 'Bye."

Victoire's head vanished from the fire, and Dominique scurried off to bed.

Three days later, she saw them, warming each other at the bottom of the steps leading up to Ravenclaw Tower. She couldn't make out who the girl was yet, but she supposed her to be a Ravenclaw just like Lorcan…that would make sense, too, because they could've sneaked behind her back…she had never gone beyond the eagle brass knocker. She had tried once to give Lorcan a present for his birthday, and the eagle had asked her the riddle, "What dances in the moonlight and fears the silencing of its bark?" She had said, "Werewolf," but it was obviously the incorrect answer because the door did not open. So she had decided to wait till he came out to give it to him.

Dominiue took a step forward, then another. Lorcan and the girl he was with were making-out. At least that meant they wouldn't notice her in time. Then she saw that the girl was wearing red sandals…very familiar red sandals…

Standing just six steps below them, she saw that her boyfriend was kissing her cousin Rose. And her heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces.

She turned to leave, unable to bear the sight of the couple on the stairs. But she heard her sister's voice in her head telling her not to back down.

_Petrificus Totalus! _She thought in her head, glad her sister had finally taught her how to perform nonverbal spells. Lorcan's body froze, but because Rose was holding him so tightly, she didn't notice before Dominique cast the spell on her too.

Both of the bodies tumbled down the stairs to land at her feet. Each looked up at her with terrified eyes, Lorcan because she had discovered who he had left her for, and Rose because she was found out.

"_Vozmellinus!" _she said, first pointing her wand at her boyfriend, then at Rose. "There, you guys can talk now, though you're still under the curse."

"Dom, are you very upset with me?" Lorcan asked.

"Well, you have chosen the company of my cousin over the kind I can provide, so you can answer that question yourself."

"Well, you know, Rose was right there in Ravenclaw with me; we could see each more…"

"So you chose her over me for convenience's sake?"

"No, no…it wasn't like that…Rose needed me to help her find a pixie in the dungeons for Professor Narstrim, and the pixie hid in her hair, forcing me to try to comb it out…I got bit and the pixie jumped off and did some crazy stunts…we finally caught it and Rose healed me…and we couldn't help laughing like hyenas at the experience."

"So you guys fell in love over a pixie? Haven't you ever heard the Venus Flytrap song, 'Come Ride the River'? There are three things that should never be present when falling in love – beetles, spiders…and pixies."

"Yes, we know the song," Lorcan said. "We also know Agora's response song to that, in which he says, 'She forgot Blast-Ended Skrewts.' Those creatures that made Professor Hagrid president of the Successful Cross-Species Breeding Club are really nasty to have around."

"Venus Flytrap made a response to that response called 'Danger's the Perfect Place,' which says that actually Blast-Ended Skrewts can cause two people to fall in love if they are both being chased by one (she means one of those tall ones of course that has outsurvived the rest of its litter), and this shared danger will bring them together."

"Dom, we can go back and forth with this discussion. Now can you remove the curse before a teacher comes along and sees?"

Dominique smiled mischievously. "Oh, no teachers will be coming by."

"Er, why not?"

"I locked them all in the staffroom, using a spell that'll take them a while to figure out how to break."

"But…that's insane! You're in Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw…how could you do such advanced magic that even teachers are unfamiliar with?" Lorcan asked.

"My sister Victoire was in Ravenclaw, and she even invented some of her own spells. The one I used on the staffroom was one of hers."

"Professor McGonagell could probably figure it out in a jiffy."

"Yeah, but she's in London meeting with the Minister of Magic, isn't she?"

"Maybe the teachers will escape through the fireplace."

"Lorcan, what do you take me for? I put Amstruther coals in the staffroom fireplace; if they try to use Floo Powder, it won't work."

"Wow, you thought of everything."

Dominique was thrilled that Lorcan had reached this conclusion; maybe he would realize how much more he liked her than Rose…

Speaking of Rose, Dominique turned her attention to her cousin, who had not spoken a word in all this time. And who was apparently slipping up the stairs slowly so as not to be noticed…

When she caught Dominique's eye fixed on her, Rose stood up and started clambering up the stairs as fast as she could go.

_Levicorpus, _Dominique thought, causing Rose to rise into the air.

"Hey, put me down!" Rose yelled.

"No," Dominique said, climbing up the stairs towrd her and leaving Lorcan behind because she wasn't afraid of him escaping. "Tell me how you broke free from the Full Body Bind Curse."

"Well, seeing as how my mother was a big user of that spell, it should come as no surprise that she invented an antidote as well. I have been drinking the antidote regularly since three years before I started Hogwarts."

"Antidote? But it's a spell, not a potion."

"Surely you are aware that my mother invented the Clear Mind Potion that keeps people who drink it from being affected by the Confundus Curse. Even now she is working on a potion to counteract the Imperius Curse, which, if successful, will become a required ingredient in butterbeer. Mother will have to ensure that the taste is undetectable, though. If people aren't willing to drink it, then it will do no good to have it at all."

"Are there any other potions that you have taken which I should know about?"

"I also have a potion running through my veins that keeps the Levicorpus curse from causing blood to rush to my head, and thus I am able to speak to you quite clearly. As to others…well, let's just let them be a surprise in case you try anything more on me."

"Oh, my plans for you don't involve spells," Dominique said, smiling wickedly. For the most part, anyway. But tell me, little hoyden, why did you decide to woo _my _sweetheart? If it's his looks, well, you could have gone after his twin brother."

"Please, spare me that revolting thought," Rose said. "You know as well as I do that no girl in her right mind would date Lysander Scamander."

"That girl with him at the Yule Ball seemed pretty happy."

Rose scoffed. "Oh yeah, that first-year who hasn't hit puberty yet. She would have gone with a frog if one had asked her. Sure, that's amazing proof that a sane girl can want to be with Lysander."

"Okay, but did you have to go after my boyfriend? There are plenty of other guys to date who don't have girlfriends."

"I don't know too many who would put his hands through a girl's hair to remove a pixie there that could bite him, though," Rose said, sighing, and it is a very unique thing to see a girl in love sigh while she is hanging upside-down in the air.

Dominique herself was proud of Lorcan's willingness to put himself in danger for a girl, but she had hoped that it was only she that he would do this for. Apparently his chivalry extended to any girl, or maybe just any girl whose surname was Weasley. The idea crept into her head that maybe Lorcan was planning to woo all of the Weasley girls. Hopefully not Victoire, though… the possibility of her boyfriend cozying up to her sister revolted her. And Lucy! Poor little Lucy! To be manipulated by such a scumbag...

No! She had to believe that that wasn't Lorcan's plot, that falling for Rose had just been an accident. Though that still didn't excuse either him or Rose from what Dominique was going to do to them.

"_Accio whip_!_" _Dominique called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dominique's Revenge**

**Chapter Two**

Victoire was looked upon as the scoundrel of the Weasley family, but Dominique kept up correspondence with her behind her family's back. She loved her sister and thought that her estrangement from the family when they discovered her alliance was something unfair to Victoire and not exactly justified by their parents.

She had argued with her brother Louis about it once, but luckily he didn't tell their parents and probably forgot about it by now.

She knew of the squabbles that her father and his brothers had with her uncle Percy. But sisters had a stronger connection than brothers did. Victoire was the dearest person in the world to Dominique. At least she knew that she would never lose her sister, as she had lost Lorcan.

Dominique would not join Victoire, of course, unless her continued alliance with her sister came out into the open. She did not agree with some of the things that the Insegot did—the organization Victoire had joined. Dominique would feel wrong to be party to some of those things. Playing tricks on Muggles…Arthur Weasley sometimes said how bitter it made him feel to think that if he still had the job he had with the Ministry up until the Second Wizarding War broke out in full impact, he would have had to arrest his own granddaughter. But his current job did not deal with that. It was dealing with magical objects with jinxes on them and stuff made to entrap wizards, not Muggles. But to think that Victoire thought that playing tricks on Muggles was funny…

Dominique did not understand the humor that went along with that. Actually, in her heart of hearts, she was certain that Victoire didn't either. There had to be something else about the Insegot that attracted her…not laughing at Muggles who couldn't find their keys or had their toilets regurgitate their contents upon them. Or even watching Muggles sit on porcupines that somehow found their ways to their couches despite living far away from the nearest porcupine in the wild…

Victoire wasn't the kind of girl to just pull pranks…she never had been. Though she had caused a bucket full of eggs to float over a girl from Hufflepuff whom she hated's head in her final year at Hogwarts, around Eastertime, and tumble all over the girl's new dress robes. That had been a little funny. Dominique hadn't known the girl, but any enemy of her sister was an enemy of hers.

Now Dominique was using Victoire's training to make Rose pay dearly for the unforgivable insult of stealing her boyfriend.

The whip flew into her hand. She brandished it, then took a couple of steps down, after which she flung the whip at Rose's cheek, where it stung prodigiously.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Rose exclaimed.

"Does it hurt like…having your boyfriend stolen, for instance?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm only thirteen."

"Wrong answer," Dominique said, flinging the whip at Rose's cheek again. She did this three more times, then said, "And when you are hit, turn the other cheek," after which she whipped Rose's right cheek five times, causing her to yelp in pain, getting louder each time.

"And don't think for a moment that I've forgotten _you_," Dominique said, turning around on the stairs. She lifted the whip high and brought it hurling down on her boyfriend's back. He let out a wail like a banshee, but that yell was like a mouse's squeak compared to his second yell, which was the volume of a lion roaring at a level that could be heard from Africa all the way across the Atlantic in the Americas.

After a while, Rose said, "Okay, I know how you took care of the teachers, but how are other students not hearing this?"

"Oh, that's easy," Dominique said. "I put _Muffliato _on all entryways to this area."

"Fine then. But that's not going to prevent people from coming here."

"I know," Dominique said. "But my sister discovered a spell that causes people to suddenly want to do their homework when they get near a certain area, or if they don't have any homework left to do, to make out passionately with their crush, even if they aren't in a relationship at the moment. So they have a maddening desire to get away from here, where there crush isn't, of course."

"And if Lorcan or I or even you are their crush?" Rose asked.

"The only person I care about having a crush on me, is Lorcan. Though it seems he is over that. Anyway, the spell doesn't allow the spellcaster to be the target of a crush's desire. As for you two, I'm not two worried. You're a little too whipped at the moment to be desired by anyone."

Rosa puzzled that for a bit, as Dominique raised the whip and lashed at her cheek. "What about the boyfriends and girlfriends who might break up because of your spell?"

"Think I care? When you didn't care about taking _my _boyfriend!" There were tears pouring down Dominique's face.

"Well, I couldn't help myself, could I? He _is _a sweetheart."

Dominiue shot her whip at Rose but it missed, for her tears had clouded her vision. She tried again, took aim, and the whip went a little higher this time, striking Rose's neck.

"That really hurts when you hit it there, you know," Rose said. "Please aim for my cheek properly, if that is your intended target. I can abide you hitting my cheek, but my neck is off limits."

Dominique smiled wickedly, which was odd to see since her face was still splattered with tears. "I'll whip whatever part of your body I desire," she said. She raised the whip again and struck Rose's neck, againa and again, ignoring Rose's cries.

Then she returned to Lysander, deciding to lash his legs this time. It sounded like she cut some deep gashes, though she was certain that with a whip and through Lysander's clothing, the gashes weren't as deep as they sounded.

"I still love you, Dom!" Lorcan exclaimed.

"I thought you loved _me_!" Rose said.

"He does love you," Dominique said. "Or at least he should. Because if I have to lose him, he'd better be bound to you, true and true."

"But I'm bound to _you_, Dom!"

"You're just saying that so that I will stop whipping you."

"Is it working?"

"Let this be your answer," Dominique said. She brought the whip down hard on Lorcan's back. He was sure that a few bones in his spine had cracked.

"Don't hurt him too much!" Rose said.

Dominique turned to her, aner in her face. "Time to giver your vulnerable spot a few lashes," Dominique said.

"No, no…please, no!"

But Dominique wouldn't listen. She kept whipping Rose's neck and reveling in her cousin's discomfort. Oh, those screams…the sweet sound of revenge. For in revenge it is the sound that is most important, not the smell. Could even be lack of sound, as in, the person you're taking revenge on is no longer breathing.

Dominique would never reach the point where she'd take her cousin's life. That kind of revenge was disgusting. But gosh she hated her for stealing Lorcan. But most of all, the reason she was doing this was that she feared never having another Lorcan in her life…that any boys she dated from now on would be subpar from now on.


End file.
